Decisiones del destino
by FJKimi
Summary: Historia a base de drabbles. "El destino es el que baraja las cartas, pero nosotros somos los que jugamos."Los guerreros juegan sus cartas, algunos juegan en contra, otros van por delante, toman caminos para evitarlo mientras los tienen frente suyo...Escapar no es una opción, nada esta hecho al azar. (Drabbles sobre los caballeros dorados)
1. Desde el firmamento

Hola, bueno es mi primer fic de saint seiya. Decidí empezar con Lost Canvas, si la cosa me sale bien o yo misma siento que puedo haré algo sobre el clásico. Espero que no me haya quedado muy ooc uwu, Regulus es de mis personajes favoritos y uno con el que más que me encariñe en el manga 3 y me gusto mucho su desarrollo como personaje, por eso decidí abrir con el este fic a base de drabbles. Espero que les guste y cualquier cosa pueden señalarla con total libertad, que yo no me enojo, al fin y al cabo que es un pasatiempo y sigo aprendiendo. En fin, muchas gracias.

* * *

><p>Eras solo un niño, un niño con ilusiones, un niño inocente en cuyo corazón solo habita la bondad y el amor puro. Aun te recuerdo con tu rostro lleno de felicidad y ternura, aun te veo correr alegremente entre el bosque, aun puedo escuchar tu dulce voz diciéndome "Padre, ¿dónde está mamá? ¿Va a regresar?" Y yo diciéndote con solemnidad que ella está en todas partes cuidando de nosotros, y principalmente de ti.<p>

Hijo mío, a veces me lamento no haberte podido proteger aquel oscuro día en que perdí la vida. Maldito sea Hades, malditas sean las guerras, malditos sean aquellos que viven para hacer sufrir y no para defender y cuidar. Es cierto que yo Ilias, antiguo caballero de Leo, maestro, y antes que todo eso; tu progenitor, soy también un guerrero, pero sabes muy bien cuál fue la situación que me obligo a retirarme, y es bien sabido por todos que prefiero no hacer uso de la fuerza a menos que sea necesario. Por eso hijo mío es que maldigo todo eso, hubiera querido darte una vida mejor, donde mi amada esposa, tu amada madre y tú, los tres juntos, pudiéramos vivir con tranquilidad cuidándonos unos a los otros y aprendiendo de nuestra la madre la naturaleza, siendo nosotros mismos, con absoluta libertad…

Pero las cosas fueron totalmente diferentes. Naciste siendo un prodigio, naciste para pelear, naciste para terminar y hacer bien todo lo que yo no pude. Aunque maldigo a las guerras no maldigo a nuestra diosa, Atenea, podrá ser diosa de la guerra pero sé que ella prefiere dialogar antes que entrar en acción, ella hizo todo lo posible y hace y sé que lo hará para hacer que estas cosas suceden, sin embargo, son cosas que no están en sus manos, no teníamos otra opción. Nosotros no peleamos para ganar ni para vencer, sino para proteger, lo demás viene después. Si somos capaces de proteger y de superarnos a nosotros mismos, de volvernos uno con la tierra, lo conseguiremos.

Es por eso que has heredado todo de mí, aun eres joven y hay cosas que no vas a entender sino hasta que llegue el momento indicado. Espero que vivas mucho tiempo, espero que pongas en alto nuestro sagrado signo guardián, espero que te conviertas en un guerrero noble y puro, un feroz combatiente que no tenga miedo. Sé que seguirás siendo inocente e impulsivo, tienes un talento natural para la batalla, uno muy especial. Úsalo con sabiduría, con moderación. Conviértete en un poderoso león, con feroces garras y listo para el ataque; yo estaré contigo viéndote crecer desde el firmamento.

Brillarás tan fuerte como la estrella misma con la que compartes nombre. Te ama tu padre.

* * *

><p>Si llegaron a esta parte !Muchas gracias! El siguiente drabble será del Cid :3 Aviso también que si no han leido completo lost canvas mejor no lean(?) Digo, no sea que haga spoiler y les arruine todo #okno pero haré el aviso correspondiente si es el caso. Espero que la pasen bien y bonito.<p> 


	2. Lo que se avecina

Tal como lo prometí, es el segundo, es un fic a base de drabbles o micro-relatos .w. Espero que les gusten c:

* * *

><p>Mucho se dice sobre ti amigo mío. Sobre tu lealtad, sobre tu persistencia, sobre tu fuerza, sobre tu espada. Siéndote sincero no soy quien para decir que eres y que no, bien sabes lo mucho que agradezco que me hayas permitido ser tu confidente además de tu compañero de armas. Lo que sí puedo hacer es hablarte siempre con profunda sinceridad desde el fondo de mi alma y ofrecerte lo mismo que tú en todos estos años de servicio a nuestra diosa.<p>

Eres sólido como el metal, sereno como la brisa, reservado como y prudente como una serpiente, a la vez, tan sencillo como una paloma. Así te conocí, así sigues siendo. Fue tu valiente carácter lo que hizo que te comprometieras con completa fidelidad a tu deber, lo que te ha hecho un gran hombre, ejemplar para la comunidad, tanto entre los de tu rango como para los que aspiran a ser caballeros. Tus discípulos por ejemplo, además verte inalcanzable, objeto de admiración, orgullo y honra, has sido su figura paterna; les has inculcado el mismo valor que te acompaña tu persona independiente y sagaz.

Llegará el día en que serás tan poderoso que tu espada, además de cortar el viento, cortará también el cielo y pondrá muerte al enemigo. Sé que lo harás, porque en cada día que te veo, puedo ver tu afán de superación y tus intentos de que tu arma sea la más fuerte de entre todos nosotros, lo conseguirás. No por nada tú mismo te presentaste ante la joven diosa como "el Cid", como aquel hombre que en el pasado, Rodrigo Díaz de Vivar, conquisto Valencia con honor durante la edad Media. Tú no portas ni a Tizona ni a Colada, tampoco la sagrada espada de Áyax, ni a Excalibur que se dice es la más poderosa de entre todas. Tú, camarada, vas a superarlos a todos ellos. No eres él ni pretendes serlo, pero he de decir que has heredado algunas similitudes.

Éramos tan jóvenes cuando todo esto comenzó, y pensar que en unos meses será nuestro fin…Pero para eso hemos estado preparándonos todo este tiempo ¿No es cierto? Estamos listos para morir. Los días avanzan con desgano dirigiéndose tristemente a la enmienda que se nos ha confiado. Llegará nuestro final como la fría noche que me acompaña mientras escribo estas humildes letras, a la par que se avecina también el desasosiego entre nosotros; cuando llegue ese día te veré aceptarlo sin titubeos y pelearás con júbilo en el cumplimiento de tu deber.

* * *

><p>Este drabble fue inspirado -aparte del personaje- en una amiga muy cercana a mí. Si lees esto recuerda que tu tambien eres como mi ejemplo y agradezco la amistad que hemos cosechado, te lo dedico a ti. Es pequeño pero lo hice con mucho corazón, de mi para tú XD, te quiero Kimiyama-taicho.<p> 


	3. Confrontación

Aprovecho hoy también para subir este que escribí hace rato .w. entraré a clases el lunes y pues no sé si me quede tiempo uwu así que mientras pueda a escribir y compartir.

* * *

><p>Entre traiciones, celos, deseos, promesas jamás cumplidas, palabras que se llevó el viento. Así es como estamos ahora querido hermano. ¿Cuándo fue que nos volvimos enemigos? ¿Cuándo fue que la semilla del mal afloro en tu corazón? ¿Cómo es que yo tuve el funesto deseo de superarme y vanagloriarme en tu sufrimiento? ¿Habrá sido el hecho de que tú, como el gemelo mayor, reencarnación de Pólux, hijo de Zeus, recibiste el don de la inmortalidad por tal hecho? Y yo, el gemelo menor, el despreciado, siempre odiado, a quien siempre consideraron una sombra, uno más, el de sobra, él inexistente, el condenado eternamente al encierro; ¿sentí envidia por aquel suceso? Sé de sobra que en esta era eres tan mortal como yo, y que en estos tiempos no estamos destinados a ser como los dioscuros, ya no somos hijos de Leda, ni de Tíndaro, ni de Zeus. Somos simples mortales condenados a luchar entre nosotros mismos.<p>

Aspros, fuiste tú el causante de mi locura, por ti me he convertido en lo que soy; en el demonio mismo, tú me arrastraste a esto, no soy el único que lleva la oscuridad en su corazón. Recuerda que somos gemelos, los dos juntos somos uno mismo, tú no eres luz ni oscuridad, que te quede bien claro que somos un alma partida en dos, en ambos existe lo mismo, somos diferentes pero iguales…! Somos uno mismo, Aspros!

A pesar de todo esto, con un remolino de sentimientos en mi interior sofocándome diariamente, yo no te guardo odio ni rencor. Cuando tu alma estaba llena de bondad yo te amé tanto que las palabras se quedan cortas, eras todo lo que tenía, y pensé que yo era todo lo que tu tenías. Me prometiste que mi existencia no quedaría más en el olvido ¿Qué hice para merecer que las cosas no fueran así? ¿Cuál fue mi error? Te aprovechaste de que yo, siendo el menor, era retraído, torpe y atento, te aprovechaste de que era yo quien más te amaba. He de suponer muy a mi pesar que estas cosas, quizá desastrosas, no tienen por qué entenderse, solo aceptarse y con ello dar el siguiente paso. Ya no soy quien para preguntar…

Pienso todavía en las cosas que te diré cuando nos veamos de nuevo, si es que llega a acontecer, me inquiero si me usaras de nuevo como tu esclavo, tu títere, para llegar a tus metas, pero me pregunto también si volverás a ser el mismo hermano de antes, de cuando éramos pequeños y éramos ajenos por completo a estas situaciones; de cuando me protegías y me cuidabas, de cuando me defendías. Me siento como un imbécil recordando aquello ¿Cómo te sentirás tú? ¿La pasas bien ahora que estás muerto? ¿Has expiado ya tus pecados?

Pasarán los años, pasará el temor, pasará la duda, pasará el dolor, la muerte y también la guerra, pero yo estaré esperándote, no importa que suceda, estaré pendiente de tu regreso para que ajustemos cuentas.


	4. Marchamos en soledad

Marchamos en soledad.

No recuerdo haber tenido una familia, y si la tuve ha escapado de mis memorias. Siempre fui yo, yo y mi doliente aislamiento. Aquel día en marzo que te encontré no podía creer lo que veía: un recién nacido entre los campos de rosas mefíticas…

Corrí a sacarte de ahí antes de que murieras, tenías fiebre y estabas muy pálido, el acercarme a ti era también una imprudencia de mi parte considerando que al tocarte podría causarte aún más daño pero alguien tenía que hacerlo. Te llevé al santuario donde las doncellas te suministraron un antídoto y me mantuve al tanto de tu estado, para suerte no era grave. Cuando estuviste mejor pude acercarme a ti a una distancia razonable pero, según lo comunicado, el veneno no te había causado daño alguno, la fiebre se debía a un terrible resfriado que ya traías consigo antes de que te encontrara.

En aquel momento lo dispuse y te adopte como mi retoño, todos se asombraron ante tal hecho pero así lo pretendí, darte un nombre, un padre, un origen, una familia. Algo por lo que vivir, por lo que luchar, una vida, felicidad, lo que yo no pude disfrutar. Quizá fue un aspiración egoísta el que te haya condenado al mismo destierro que me corteja, y me exponían que solo una familia del pueblo podría darte aquello y no yo, el guerrero más peligroso de la orden, pero el saber que tú hayas resistido al fatal veneno me dio una expectativa, por eso me quede contigo. Pregunté qué cuidados debía darte y de qué manera, conseguí los alimentos necesarios, las ropas, gasté en ello pero no tenía otra cosa a que dedicarme y verte tan tranquilo, tan feliz y sano a mi lado me regocijó el alma.

Te vi prosperar de poco a poco, tu tez no abandonó aquella palidez, tus ojos eternamente índigos, tu pelo lacio celeste como el cielo despejado, con una belleza tan extraordinaria, me consideré fatuo de ti, por eso te llamé Albafica, como las flores níveas que brotan también en marzo.

Una vez te dije que las flores no vienen de un día para otro, que no quieras tenerlas en tu mano si ni siquiera has hincado la semilla. Eso porque esperabas que la primavera llegara para que pudieras recogerlas, sin embargo no te tomaste la molestia de haberlas plantado, entonces decidiste ayudarme a cuidar el jardín, al principio me rehusé porque podría ser peligroso pero tú me insististe e hiciste referencia a tu nacimiento, entre esos mismos huertos y ya no pude hacer nada.

Luego vino tu inesperada declaración, "Quiero ser tu sucesor, quiero ser un guerrero, quiero ser el próximo piscis, quiero ser como tú, como mi padre". Eso fue lo que expresaste en tu doceavo cumpleaños, no podía creerlo y me negué, no quería condenarte a soledad pero solo nos teníamos uno al otro y no había otro camino. La suerte estaba hechada.

* * *

><p>Regresé luego de una guerra santa(?) Nah me enfermé y me dí de baja en la Uni, me pasó de todo y ya regresé c: prometí hacer el de piscis c: aunque ya paso su cumple D: lo escribí en honor a mi papá que es piscis y a mis amigos que también son piscis xD, y muchas gracias a todas las chicas que me leen y que me han dejado review, gracias por su apoyo! Que pasen un bonito día y abrazos :D, Kimi.<p> 


End file.
